Five Teens and Minor Adjustments 2 in my series
by charmedgal005
Summary: Cathy adjusts to life in the manor. Recommend reading 'The Puppet' also by me first.


Five Teens and Minor Adjustments  
  
I recommend reading the prequel to this "The Puppet" before reading this fic. It will make more sense. This is the second one in a series of ??? but I will be adding more stories after this. Keep reading and reviewing  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cathy dropped her bags and stared at the room with awe. "This room is like twice the size of my old one. Thanks Aunt Paige of all of this." She went over and gave her aunt a large hug. Cathy still felt like this whole day had been a dream. Only a month before, she had been in terrible fights with her mother over her training. Only a month before, she had been wishing she knew others like her. Now, Cathy had moved into a house with her aunt, and her aunt's two sisters, who had no relation to Cathy. Now Cathy was living with three other witches, the Charmed Ones at that. Her whitelighter, Matt couldn't believe that the four most powerful witches were living under the same roof. A voice from downstairs pulled Cathy from her reverie. "Paige! Cathy! Dinner!"  
  
"Just a second, Piper" Paige called back to her oldest sister. "We'd better get down there. Piper can get really upset when she has made a fancy dinner and people are late." Paige explained. To her, that day had also been a dream. She had always wanted to be on better terms with Cathy's mother (for some unknown reason, she had always hated Paige) and that had cost Paige from seeing her brother and family. Now, Cathy's mother is friendly with Paige (Paige thinks it has something to do with being a witch), and is now living with one of her nieces. Quickly, Paige snapped out of her reverie, and escorted Cathy downstairs.  
  
"This smells great Pipe!" Phoebe said. The house was filled with the aroma of mashed potatoes, and roast. Cole followed Phoebe into the dining room, could only gawk and say, "Did someone move thanksgiving without out telling me?" Indeed, it was a feast. Aside from the mashed potatoes and roast, there was asparagus, peas, bread and Piper even opened up a can of cranberry sauce, despite the fact that she had hated the stuff. Piper took their derisions lightly. She knew that they were only joking, and that the meal would be thoroughly enjoyed. Only, it wasn't.  
  
"Pass the peas, please Matt." Phoebe asked. Matt had barely begun to pass the peas, before a loud bam caused Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole to drop their forks and run upstairs. Cathy and Matt, who were un accustomed to dropping and running to investigate strange noises, gently put their forks down and then they went running after them.  
  
Arguing voices lead the Charmed Ones to the attic. Cautiously, they opened the door. Standing in front of them were two teenage boys and two teenage girls. In no way did the four look related. The tallest was a girl with wavy short blonde hair. Her friend, the other girl, stood shyly behind her taller friend. She had darker skin and her hair was waist length and dark. The guys stood boldly, looking timid, but acting brave. One looked oriental and his friend had short brown hair.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded. Phoebe stepped forward, put her hand on Piper's shoulder and said "Piper, calm down. If they were harmful, they would have attacked by now." She tried to comfort her older sister, but Piper just threw her off.  
  
"No, Phoebe! I am sick of people interrupting our lives!" She turned her attentions to the teens. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The tallest girl spoke first. "My name is Sam, and these are my friends, Amy," she indicated the other girl, "Brian," she pointed to the brown haired boy, "and Nick." Finally pointing to the oriental boy.  
  
Paige stepped forward. In a phony accent she joked, "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Cathy began to laugh, soon everyone was roaring with laughter. Everyone that is, but Piper. She was not amused. When the laughter died, Brian spoke. "Good witches."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. But I'd still like to know what you're doing in our attic." Piper said.  
  
"We're, oh, hmm. How do I put this?" Sam said. "We're, no we wanted to meet the Charmed Ones." She finally finished. It was obvious that she was nervous about intruding, and Piper's earlier comments, were not helping matters.  
  
"Wow! We're famous!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I never saw that one coming." Paige said and Piper agreed.  
  
"Do you need help with anything?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nope, not really, we just wanted to meet you." Nick said.  
  
"You just wanted to meet us?" Piper, still skeptical, said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is new." Cole commented on the whole drama.  
  
"Has this ever happened to you Cathy?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm relatively unknown. I mean, you had never even known I was a witch until the whole mind link thingy."  
  
"Actually, Leo knew." Matt said, his voice full of amusement.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to say anything about that MATT!" Leo said right back.  
  
"Oh, but you told your wife?" Matt accused.  
  
"That is different." Leo defended  
  
"How?"  
  
"Not now guys." Piper interrupted. Besides Matt and Leo, she was the only one that knew what exactly was being argued about.  
  
"Um... Why don't we go downstairs to talk?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"What exactly are we going to talk about?" Leo asked, not wanting to talk about him and Matt.  
  
Phoebe pointed to the small group, "What ever they want to talk about."  
  
"Sounds great!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Follow me!" Paige led.  
  
Sam, Amy, Nick, and Brian followed Cathy and Matt, who were following Leo, Phoebe, Piper and Paige. The ten people were walking so somberly that one could have mistaken the walk as a death march. Piper had gotten everyone their plates of food from the dining room. She did want a glitch like this to interrupt their dinner. Everyone began to eat hungrily, except for Sam, Amy, Nick, and Brian.  
  
"So we didn't introduce our selves upstairs." Phoebe said with a mouth full of food. She quickly finished chewing and swallowed before continuing. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and these are my sisters Piper and Paige. This is Cole, my fiancé and Leo our whitelighter and Piper's husband."  
  
"Ahem. You forgot me." Cathy piped up. Phoebe was about to open her mouth to introduce Cathy and Matt, but Paige put up her hand, stopping her. "This is Cathy Mathews and her whitelighter Matt, Matt..."  
  
"Washington. Matt Washington." Matt finished.  
  
"And you already know us." Sam said.  
  
"Cole, will you please scoot over a little? You're kinda making me a little squished here." Phoebe politely asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't know I was moving over." Cole said. Scooting closer to Paige.  
  
"Hey, now you're squishing me." Paige said. Deciding that there was no win for him, Cole went over and took a more uncomfortable empty chair.  
  
"Why exactly did you want to meet us?" Piper asked. She still didn't feel exactly sure that all they wanted to was to meet them.  
  
"You're the famous Charmed Ones! How could we not want to meet you?" Sam said. It was obvious to the manor residents (A/N can't say Halliwells any more cuz of Matt and Cathy, so I think you got the point) that Sam was the most outgoing of the four and Amy was the most timid.  
  
"You guys are how old?" Cathy asked, wanting to know more about the kids her age.  
  
"We're all sophomores over at North." Brian said.  
  
Piper, the most protective there said, "Do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"As long as we're back by one, we're ok. Our coven meets until then." Nick argued in their defense.  
  
Cathy exclaimed, "You guys are a coven?!?"  
  
"Yup. We're four witches at North high. Best friends and a coven." Sam said.  
  
"Wow! And guess what? I'm going to be starting at North High on Monday!" Cathy said excitedly. She was acting like a little kid and she knew it. But inside she didn't care. She only cared that she knew people before school had even started for her.  
  
"That's cool. Its good you're starting Monday. It's the start of the new semester. Are you a transfer, or did you just move here?" Nick asked.  
  
"Just moved, like today, from Denver, Colorado."  
  
"Da Cool. Hey, on Monday we can pick you up and take you to school." Brian offered. "I just got my license last month."  
  
Paige shook her head. "I don't think so. We still have to register Cathy to all of her classes. Maybe Tuesday." Paige said. Cathy's face turned a shade of pale red. She glared at her aunt, with an angered expression. Paige had just embarrassed her in front of her new friends.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Back to us." Phoebe said. She was excited about being known. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Ummmm.... What do you guys do when you're not fighting demons? I mean you look pretty normal and stuff." Sam asked.  
  
"Normal? Thanks for the complement." Piper said.  
  
"Nothing. I'm the `something is here. Come home.' person. I hold down the fort." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm a social worker." Paige said.  
  
"I own a night club." Piper said.  
  
"Which one?" Amy quickly asked.  
  
"You speak!" Cole said, surprised. Phoebe gave him a quick nudge, and Piper continued. "Uh... P3."  
  
"That wouldn't happen to stand for the Power of Three would it?" Nick asked accusingly.  
  
"You're quick. But not really. It's an inside meaning. But what it is more for is Prue, Piper, Phoebe. We are P3." Said Piper.  
  
"I thought you said that your name was Paige.' Nick said, pointing at Paige.  
  
"It is." Paige said.  
  
"Well, then who is Prue?" Nick asked, more confused than sitting through a quantum physics class.  
  
"Our older sister. She died about six months ago." Piper said. Upon seeing the confused faces on the four, she added, "Paige is our half sister who we had never knew existed until after Prue's funeral. It's complicated."  
  
"Oh." Was the reply out of the four.  
  
"Next question!" Phoebe said, getting way into the interview thing.  
  
"Ummm... I'll ask next." Brian said. "Lets see. What was the hardest demon to vanquish?"  
  
"Does the source count?" Phoebe joked.  
  
"No, because technically, he directed all of the demons." Brian said.  
  
"Well, then probably Balthazar." Phoebe said.  
  
"But you never defeated me, just turned me to the good side." Cole pointed out.  
  
"Wait! You're Balthazar?" Nick exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Cole said, like it was common knowledge.  
  
"Or Shax." Phoebe said, ignoring the previous conversation. "He's the one that killed Prue. It's kinda hard to defeat the assassin of the source without the Power of Three. Well, before Tempest turned back time, Prue and Piper did, but that is because Prue was the most powerful." Phoebe began to babble, to no one in particular. Piper sat there nodding her head. Both agreeing and understanding.  
  
"Ok, I think I follow this." Brian commented.  
  
"I don't, but its ok. It's my turn to ask a question. This is for everyone. Not just the Charmed Ones." Amy said. It was obvious that what was said was carefully rehearsed inside her head. "What is your favorite spell?"  
  
Silence filled the room like water fills a pool as everyone tried to think of their favorite spells.  
  
"I like the summoning spell the best." Piper said.  
  
"I like the, umm, I don't really have a favorite spell." Cole said.  
  
"Same here." Leo and Matt said simultaneously, causing them to glare at each other.  
  
"Ditto." Phoebe said. "How ever, if the lost and found spell didn't have so many side effects, I think that one would be pretty cool. But I was doing laundry for weeks afterward." Phoebe said. Piper and Leo laughed as they remembered fondly the spell's side effects.  
  
"I'm a karma spell myself." Paige replied.  
  
"I like any spell that vanquishes and demon or warlock." Cathy proudly said.  
  
"Amen to that!" Phoebe agreed.  
  
A small laugh rang through out the manor. Suddenly, Matt and Leo looked skyward.  
  
"Uh oh." Leo said, looking at his wife for forgiveness.  
  
"Fine, just here home, ok?" Piper said, leaning over and giving Leo a kiss.  
  
"It is probably just a warlock alert." Leo said. The two looked at each other and Matt and Leo orbed out.  
  
"Are they your whitelighers?" Sam asked in amazement.  
  
"I thought I said that in the introductions?" Phoebe said.  
  
"You did. Sam's just a little thick skulled." Brian joked. Sam gave him a shove, and he fell off of the arm of the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"Yeah. Leo's mine." Piper said. Phoebe and Paige looked over at Piper with a look that said comm.-on-tell-the-truth. "Ok, my husband, but our whitelighter."  
  
"And Matt's mine. Whitelighter, not husband." Cathy said.  
  
"That's so cool. I never have met mine, because I never need their help." Sam said. "But I guess being the Charmed Ones, you need yours a lot more huh?" Phoebe nodded her head vigorously.  
  
They continued to talk for several hours. It was pushing midnight when Piper got a call from P3 about a minor problem (Zack had lost the key to lock up) and was forced to leave to fix the problem. The party then broke up. With sad hearts, Sam, Amy, Nick and Brian left. Cathy went to bed excited for having friends before school had even started. When Piper came home, she felt like she had a good night, despite the fact that her perfect dinner was interrupted and Leo wasn't back yet with Matt. Phoebe, Cole, and Paige were so tired that they crashed as soon as their heads hit their beds.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laughter filled the air as Cathy, Nick, Brian, Sam and Amy opened the door to the manor.  
  
"And that part where he "borrowed" the guy's car and drove off. That was so funny." Amy laughed.  
  
"Hey guys." Phoebe said, greeting them at the door. "How was the movie?"  
  
"Awesome! It was pee-in-your-pants funny." Cathy said.  
  
"That's great!" Phoebe said. "Are you guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yep." Cathy enthusiastically cried. After just getting back to the manor, the five turned around and got into the car. After a short drive, the caravan pulled into the P3 parking lot. Eagerly, they jumped out of the car. Amy, Sam, Brian, and Nick stated to the back of the long entrance line, but Phoebe called them to the front.  
  
"Who need lines when you're with the owners?" Phoebe asked. "Thanks Steve." Phoebe thanked the guard as he opened the door for them. Inside, P3 was packed with hundreds of dancing teenagers. The kids went over to the dance floor and immediately began to dance with the others. Casually, Phoebe went over to join everyone else (Piper, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Matt) in the owners corner. "Looks like teen night was a big hit Piper." Phoebe said, taking the empty seat made for her next to Cole.  
  
"Yeah. I should do this more often. But I really got to give Cathy the credit. This whole teen night was her idea." Piper said.  
  
"Oh! I was going to tell everyone at once, but I was just so excited that and I told Cathy. Oh and Cole."  
  
"Spill it Phoebe." Piper said, sitting on the edge of her seat, literally, causing her to fall off. Everyone in the corner laughed. When the laughter subdued, Phoebe continued her news.  
  
"We've selected a date. November 4!" The corner erupted in cheers. Hugs and congratulations were exchanged.  
  
"Actually, it was more of Phoebe selected the date. She just told me to show up then." Cole interrupted with a smile. Phoebe gave him a playful slap. "Come on!" She said, pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"She's doing good here." Paige said, referring to Cathy. Piper, Leo and Matt turned and saw Cathy smiling and dancing.  
  
"Yeah. She is." Matt verified. "All in all, she is a lot happier here. I think she always felt like an outsider, and now her best friends are just like her. And the experience is doing her even more good."  
  
"Come on Leo, I like this song." Piper said, also pulling Leo to the dance floor, leaving Paige and Matt alone.  
  
"Hey Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It has been three months since you and Cathy came, and I've noticed something kinda big. What is going on between you and Leo? You two have been kinda hostile towards each other. What is that all about?"  
  
"Paige, as beautiful as you are," Matt said, causing Paige to blush the color of cooked beets, "I can't get into it. Leo and I knew each other from the war. Enough said."  
  
"Ok, ok." The song ended. Suddenly there was a thump, and Cathy collapsed into the chair next to Paige.  
  
"Having fun?" Paige asked.  
  
"The best."  
  
"You should..." Matt said.  
  
"Matt, cool it. I've already thanked Piper, like a million times. If I thank her any more, she might just blow me up.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that you should talk to that guy over there. He has been starring at you." Cathy and Paige turned to see Matt indicating as guy sitting at the bar. Cathy turned to Paige and barely squealed.  
  
"Oh my god! He looks like Heath Ledger." She turned and left to go talk to the Heath Ledger look alike.  
  
"I gotta go. Being summoned." Matt said, excusing himself from the area.  
  
"Ok." Paige said, like it was an everyday thing. Matt turned and left, leaving Paige all alone. Normally when this happened, Paige usually went to talk to guys, but being teen night, the only ones there were Cole, Leo, two employees and a lot of guys half her age (not quite but at least 8 years younger.) So she sat there. Piper and Leo were the first to return to the corner. "Paige? Do you have that creepy feeling too?" Piper asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like something evil is near."  
  
"No, Piper you're just being paranoid again."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you are right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who was the guy you were talking to for like ever at P3 last weekend?" Amy asked..  
  
"Josh. Isn't he nummy?" Cathy said.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"He's sweet too. And get this, he actually called me. He's taking me out this Friday." Cathy superiorly said.  
  
"And you didn't tell us about this?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up. You think every guy I go out with, I'll end up marring. Come on!" Cathy said, shutting her locker and walking to class.  
  
Amy and Sam went running after her. "Well look at Piper and Phoebe. And its common knowledge that Matt and Paige will end up together.  
  
Cathy snorted. "One, what?! That is news to me. But now that you mention it, it is very obvious. Two do you really think that Piper and Phoebe didn't date others before Leo and Cole? Three, Aunt Paige has been on several dates since I moved here. Four, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper have been on more dates than days I've gone to school. One time Phoebe told me about a double header. It was so funny."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, but you've got that huge secret..." Sam pointed out.  
  
At this point Cathy had caught up with some other friends. "Just `because I can fly and blink."  
  
Alisha, one of Cathy's other friends over heard this and said, "You can?!?"  
  
"It's called an airplane. And *Gasp* you can blink too. Now quickly close your eyes, and open them fast. Good, you just blinked." Cathy said, quickly recovering from the almost exposure. She pulled Sam and Amy aside, "The only guy I will tell is my husband. Not my boyfriend, or my fiancé, my husband. Got it? Got it? Good. Piper and Phoebe often talk about their sister Prue, who is dead, but she told her boyfriend, and he died too. How ever, Andy died two years before Prue did. But still, he found out, and died."  
  
"But they are the Charmed Ones. They are at a higher risk." Amy said.  
  
"But I posses the same amount of power in just me. It is just as dangerous."  
  
"I gout your point. Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" Sam asked, purposely avoiding the word `coven.' But Cathy got her drift.  
  
"I don't know. Depends if I can get off work, it isn't on the regular day. My boss isn't lenient about that crap." Cathy said.  
  
"I think Piper will give you the afternoon off for this. Besides we meet after you get off." Amy said.  
  
"I was joking. Of coarse I'll be there. It will be a nice change from moving boxes of beer around all afternoon." Cathy clarified. "Great," She complained as the three minute warning bell rang. "Math. I get to spend the next hour listening to Mr. Monotone."  
  
"Wait! I thought you said you had Mr. Monk?" Amy stupidly said.  
  
"I do, but he speaks in monotone all the time."  
  
"Have fun." Sam sarcastically said, as the group split up to go to their classes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You look amazing." Josh said when he came to pick Cathy for their date.  
  
"Thanks," Cathy said blushing. They stepped over the thresh hold when a voice called from inside. `Cathy, do you have your cell phone?"  
  
Quickly searching her purse, Cathy discovered she had left it upstairs. "No, thanks Aunt Paige." Cathy said, excusing herself from Josh. She ran upstairs to get it. "Bye" she cried as she took Josh's arm and walked out of the manor.  
  
"What did you need that for?" Josh asked, indicating the cell phone. "I have one, in an emergency, we can use mine."  
  
"My aunt is paranoid. She likes me to have mine in case something there happens, and I need to get home." Cathy quickly half lied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The night went by all to fast for Cathy. They went to dinner, and then Josh took her to a movie. Despite the fact that Cathy felt that the dates was a little cliché, she still had a great time. Josh parked his car several blocks away to walk Cathy home, and to waste time, since driving is often the fastest way to get home. They were laughing and talking when the sound of Cathy's phone ringing broke the mood.  
  
"Damn it." She mumbled as she searched her bag for the phone. "Hello...what?... No, not this, not now... Fine, what ever, I'll be there... Bye." She turned to Josh. With sorrow in her eyes, she told him "You gotta go. That was Piper and need to get home now. Turning around and walking will take too long. I'm a fast runner. There's no way that you could keep up. I had a great time, and I really don't like leaving like this. Thanks" She gave Josh a quick kiss, then to throw him off, she began to run home. She left Josh standing there speechless. Looking over her shoulder to see Josh's back turned Cathy blinked home.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Cathy screamed when she appeared in the manor. Right in front of her was a hideously ugly demon coming straight at her with a knife. Cathy was used to battling demons by now. She had been for her whole life, but in the manor, it was different. Since she moved to the manor, she had helped vanquish seven demons, and she vanquished two on her own. When she lived at `home' she had only done about twenty vanquishes, period. Quickly she dove out of the way, only to see that the demon was not after her, but after Phoebe. She ran to push the demon out of the way, but she was too late. He had already stabbed Phoebe.  
  
She flew up and gave him a kick in the head. He fell to the floor, and lay motionless for enough time for Cathy to grab the knife and stab him. He screamed in pain and disappeared. "MATT! LEO! MATT! LEO! MATT!" Cathy called hoping that one of the faithful whitelighters would come and save everyone. It was then that Cathy's exhaustion had caught up with her. During the date, she was too nervous to feel tired, and during the battle, the adrenaline, kept her from feeling tired. Now both were over, and all Cathy wanted to do was to go to her room and sleep, but she couldn't yet. She needed to make sure that everyone was ok. Phoebe wasn't the only victim of the attack. Cathy saw both Piper and Paige lying there on the floor with blood undulating out of their stomachs. To her luck, both Leo and Matt heard her cry. Without words, they began to heal. Leo went straight for Piper. She was both his wife and was in the worst condition. Matt went for Phoebe, even though she was in the  
best condition. Paige's whitelighter half helped her stay alive longer, creating her the last to be healed.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Cathy said, barely above a whisper. She went upstairs to sleep when she had seen that everyone had been healed and everyone was alive and ok.  
  
"You saved the day again Cathy. Thanks." Piper called to Cathy on the stairs. Cathy smiled and continued to walk to her bed.  
  
**********  
  
A/N  
  
Well? What did you think? Tell me. After Reading comes REVIEWING!!!!!! I should have another sequel soon. 


End file.
